


breathe out the void (breathe in the stars)

by CherFleur



Series: SW prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur
Summary: They say that a warrior dies to march amongst the stars forever. To join with the kings of old.Jaster doesn't remember marching.
Relationships: Jaster Mereel & Fay
Series: SW prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	breathe out the void (breathe in the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Discord prompt from IngnisFelicis: Something with Jaster, maybe a fixit

Eyes snapping open with a gasp, Jaster felt his whole body attempt to flinch, but his limbs felt stiff and creaky. Even the thought of moving made his stomach lurch with nausea and primal fear he couldn’t quite get a hold on.

Nothing made sense, and then his wildly rolling eyes looked up at the Sephi leaned over him, limned in golden light.

It was like staring into a star going supernova, and the breath he’d just gotten back rushed out of his lungs in awe. Life flooded back into his body with each strained pump of his heart, sending heat spiraling out like blood had been stuck in place. Every nerve ending crackled like fire and static, like needles too hot and then chilling cold as circulation returned.

Returned.

He… Jaster had been dead.

Was dead? It wasn’t – he –

Was this one of the ka’ra? A star greeting him to join the ranks of the Mand’alor of times gone by?

But as the halo slid away from his animal panic, he took in the cream robes – familiar, very familiar – with glyphs sewn into the hem were old. It took a moment as he rebooted, as the Jedi continued healing him – resurrecting? – he recognized some of the meanings.

Life. Renewal. Cycle. Rebirth.

Old, strange mantras from pacifistic cultures all over the galaxy, drawing his gaze to a belt that was not adorned with a lightsaber. Vaguely, he thinks he’d heard rumors of this star kissed Jedi with her healing hands. Rumors and legends, just like all the talk of Jedi in the Outer Rim.

“Breathe,” a gentle voice, a serene face still haloed in power, in that Force that the Jetii so worshipped. “You’ve been still too long, Jaster Mereel. It is time to get up.”

Without thought, his lungs shuddered again, less sharp and jarring, smoother, like he hadn’t been a corpse moments ago.

“Mandalore needs their king.”


End file.
